


Inexperienced

by Remustrash



Series: the moon and the stars [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drinking Games, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Never Have I Ever, lmao I didn't intend to write smut but oh well, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: "Now, Remus prided himself on his maturity and his ability to not give many fucks about people’s opinion of him (unless it concerned his furry little problem). But this was Sirius, and everything had always been different with Sirius. Somehow it really bothered him that Sirius thought of him as this inexperienced innocent boy. Which he really, really wasn’t."When James proposes a game of Never Have I Ever, Remus sees an opportunity to come out to his friends, change Sirius' false image of him, and perhaps win some money in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short, very predictable get-together story. English isn't my first language, so please let me know if you spot any mistake or anything that doesn't sound 'natural'. It'll help me improve my writing and my language skills. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For some unknown reason, many wizards seemed to think that werewolves couldn’t get drunk. Remus didn’t know if someone ever tried to corroborate that theory, and he’d never been particularly interested in doing so himself. He also didn’t know why on earth he thought of sharing that fact with his friends.  
  
Upon hearing such intriguing stereotype, the Marauders decided it was their personal duty as friends and -as James theatrically declared- 'werewolf allies' to discover the truth once and for all.  
  
Many secret trips to Hogsmeade later, the four Gryffindor boys sat on the floor of their bedroom late at night, surrounding four large bottles of what Remus guessed was firewhiskey.  
  
“You stole all this?” Remus asked. Honestly, he wasn’t even surprised at this point. After six years of hanging out with Sirius and James, he’d given up on feeling guilty for their shenanigans. He’d have hoped some of his own morals would have rubbed off on them over the years, though.  
  
“It’s for the sake of science” James answered, as Sirius nodded approvingly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. “And I left some money on the counter.”  
Sirius groaned. “See what you’ve done to him, Moony?”  
  
Remus smiled proudly. “So how am I doing this? Do I have to drink all that?”  
  
James stared at him. “Are you crazy, mate? All that alcohol could kill a fucking dragon!”  
  
Remus grabbed a bottle and inspected it. “I’d like to see you try to give alcohol to a dragon first. And this doesn’t seem like much”  
  
“It’s not about quantity, Moons” replied Sirius, taking a bottle and quickly popping it open. Remus couldn’t help but follow the movement of the boy’s throat as he swallowed.  
“So we’ll drink too?” interrupted Peter, startling Remus. Sometimes, the little boy remained so quiet that Moony forgot he was even there.  
  
“What do you think?” Prongs snorted. “We’re not wasting all this alcohol on Moony alone, we don’t even know if it’ll affect him. But we won’t just drink it, that’s boring.” His lips curved in one of those wicked smiles that made Remus’ little prefect heart quiver with fear. “Let’s play a game”  
  
“I’m not getting naked,” warned Remus, almost instinctively. “And I’m not making out with the Giant Squid”  
  
“Woah, Moony. You got really high standards” said Sirius, laughing. Then he turned to James. “What kinda game?”  
  
“Well, according to Lily…” That made the rest of the boys groan. Some days before Lily had accepted to go on a date with James to Hogsmeade, which was not really a date considering she said she would go provided that all of the Marauders and two of her girlfriends could tag along. Poor James insisted on calling it a date anyway, and had taken to memorizing and repeating all the words uttered by Lily Evans on that day as if he was preaching the gospel. “No, no, hear me out. According to Lily, it’s a game many muggles use to get drunk. Each of us has to say one thing they have never ever done in their life, and if any of the others _have _done it, they drink”__  
  
“Sounds fun, James,” said Sirius, “but the goal is to get Remus drunk.” The others stared confusedly at him. “Well… you need to have done a lot of things to get drunk and…” He looked at Moony, who just rose an eyebrow in response. “You just haven’t done much, have you?”  
  
Now, Remus prided himself on his maturity and his ability to not give many fucks about people’s opinion of him (unless it concerned his furry little problem). But this was Sirius, and everything had always been different with Sirius. He knew what his friend was implying, and somehow it really bothered him that Sirius thought of him as this inexperienced innocent _boy _. Which he really, really wasn't, and suddenly he needed Sirius to know that immediately.__  
  
“I bet you ten galleons that I’ll drink more times than you” he said. Sirius frowned and held his gaze, probably trying to figure out whether Remus was being serious. Whether he believed Remus or not didn’t matter because Sirius was physically unable to reject a bet.  
  
“Fine,” accepted Sirius. “But I don’t want your money. If you lose, which you will, you’ll do my Transfiguration homework for two weeks.”  
  
“Fine,” repeated Remus. “But if I win, which I will, I do want your money. There’s a new edition of Pride and Prejudice I’ve got my eye on”  
  
“You’re never winning this game” laughed Sirius.  
  
James cleared his throat. “Okay… I’ll go first. Never have I ever… caught my parents going at it”  
  
The boys groaned in disgust.  
  
“Why would you even think of that?” exclaimed Peter.  
  
None of them drank (thanks Merlin), so now it was Peter’s turn.  
  
“Never have I ever… gone skinny-dipping.” James and Sirius took their bottle and drank.  
  
“This is boring. Can we get to the interesting stuff?” asked Sirius. He realised it was his turn now, and remained silent for about two seconds before blurting out: “Never have I ever had sex outdoors”  
  
Shit, thought Remus, that he hadn’t done. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius smile. It infuriated him. “Never have I ever done drugs,” he said half-heartedly, “magical or muggle.”  
  
“Adding that to the to-do list” smiled Prongs, but no one drank. “Never have I ever had sex on this room”  
  
Sirius didn’t hesitate to drink. Remus waited until he saw Sirius look at him, and when Sirius’ lips began curving up, he took the bottle and drank, the firewhiskey burning his throat pleasantly as it went down. Sirius’ stupid smile disappeared. Remus felt the air in the room change. All of the other boys were watching him as if they didn’t know who he was.  
  
“With whom?” asked Sirius after a moment. There was something in his eyes Remus couldn’t quite put his finger on. Curiosity? Surprise?  
Remus’ smile got bigger. “Not how the game works, Pads.”  
  
“Do I have to say something sex-related?” inquired Peter after a few endless seconds of silence, only slightly breaking the tension that had settled around them.  
  
“No” replied Remus, at the same time that Sirius and James answered “Yes.”  
  
Peter sighed. “Okay. Never have I ever got a blowjob”  
  
“Oh” James patted him on the back. “Poor Peets. You will, mate, don’t worry.” Then they all drank.  
  
“I’ve never shagged someone from behind” stated Sirius. He didn’t look at Remus, which only made it more clear that his attention was completely focused on Remus.  
  
_Oh, it begins, _thought Remus as he grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. He was starting to feel a bit weird… excited and relaxed at the same time, and a bit weak in the knees. Maybe werewolves _could_ get drunk after all.__  
  
After a series of questions from a weirdly over-excited James about how exactly it feels to put your ‘wand’ up someone’s bum (questions that Remus managed to answer without ever mentioning it was a _male _bum involved in the experience), it was Remus’ turn.__  
  
“I’ve never given oral sex to a girl” he said. He knew he was walking a dangerous line here. It wouldn’t take a mind like Dumbledore’s to figure out Remus’s… preferences, but he realised that he didn’t much care at all. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he wasn’t as drunk as to not be aware of what he was doing. He’d been thinking of coming out to his friends anyway, and he didn’t see how having a little fun and perhaps making some money in the process could hurt anyone.  
  
Sirius snorted. “How gentlemanly of you” He drank, together with James.  
  
A few more rounds passed, and Remus could see James’ eyes get bigger and bigger every time he drank, and Sirius’ expression get more and more annoyed with every sexual activity Remus had experienced that he hadn’t. Peter just seemed like he wanted to turn into a rat and disappear in a hole somewhere.  
  
“Ever never…” James chuckled, obviously starting to feel the effects of the firewhiskey. “Never have I kissed a bloke”  
  
_Here we go. _Remus threw his head back and took a very long drink. Very long. He reckoned he wouldn’t have to face his friends if he drowned in firewhiskey. His bottle was nearly empty now, though, and he had to put it down eventually. However, he decided not to look at Sirius under any circumstance.__  
  
Sirius hesitated a second, then took a drink.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
The question rose to his lips, but he remembered his words from before. Questions weren’t part of the game.  
  
James’ eyes seemed to be out of control, going from Remus to Sirius to Peter. He looked so much like a scared deer that Remus felt himself chuckle. That’s weird, he hadn’t intended to laugh.  
  
“Never have I ever shagged a bloke” said Sirius, though it was Peter’s turn. The little boy either didn’t mind or was too scared to correct Sirius.  
  
Remus patted him on the back with a concerned expression. “Oh, poor Pads” he said, echoing James’ words. “You will, mate, don’t worry”. He smiled deviously and took the bottle to his lips.  
  
After that, the room was so silent Remus would swear he could hear the girls snoring from the other side of the Gryffindor common room. This time it was James who broke the silence.  
  
“Something you want to tell us, Moony?”  
  
“I’ve ne-never really... fancied girls?” he stammered. Suddenly all his confidence was gone, the room was moving too much and the air didn’t seem to reach his lungs. What if they couldn’t accept it? What if they didn’t want to be his friends anymore? What if…?  
  
His eyes found James’, who smiled and nodded before grabbing his bottle. Remus sighed with relief. James was okay with it, and where James went, Peter followed. The little boy gave Remus a weak smile and drank as well. Then they all turned to Sirius.  
  
“What?” he asked, shrugging. He was trying to seem unaffected, realised Remus. But he knew him too well to be fooled; he could see Sirius was breathing heavier, his hands in fists and his teeth softly biting his lower lips.  
  
“Just tell me if it bothers you” muttered Remus, the hurt in his voice evident.  
  
“What?” asked Sirius again, but this time in a surprised tone. “I didn’t mean… Merlin, I’m just...” he took a deep breath. “I didn’t drink because, you know. I’ve never. So. Of course I’m okay with it”  
  
“Oh”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The room was spinning at full velocity now. Remus felt sick. This was good though, wasn’t it? Sirius fancied boys. Or at least he didn’t fancy girls, and had kissed a boy. But he _had _shagged girls, and hadn’t shagged boys. Besides, even if he was gay that didn’t mean he would be into Remus.__  
  
“Moony, are you alright?” asked James. Or maybe it was Sirius. He felt someone gently place a hand in his knee. “Hey, look at me”  
  
“I need to pee.” Then he tried to stand up. Big mistake.  
  
“Woah, careful”  
  
“He’s drunk!” yelled Peter.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock” Remus blurted. Sirius had stood up as well and passed an arm around his waist to help him keep the balance. “Pee,” he repeated.  
  
“Okay, Moons, come on” said Sirius, chuckling.  
  
Remus heard James mutter something about going to bed, and he was worried for a second that he had ruined the party. Apparently, he expressed his worries out loud.  
  
“I think maybe finding out two of his best mates are giant poofters left James’ poor heart exhausted” laughed Sirius. The laugh didn’t completely reach his eyes, though. “Go on, Moons. I’ll be waiting out here”  
  
Remus stared at his friend for a second.  
  
“Never have I ever punched a friend,” he said. Sirius frowned at him.  
  
“I haven’t either, but what are you on about?”  
  
You see, Remus knew that, theoretically, alcohol lowers a person’s inhibitions. He understood that it supposedly enables you to do things you'd never have the balls to do while sober. But as soon as he had felt that the alcohol was indeed affecting him, he had convinced himself that he was different. There was no way he’d do something unplanned, that was just not something he did. He realized now how completely and utterly wrong he had been.  
  
Without saying another word, he grabbed Sirius from the front of his shirt and, closing his eyes, he pressed their lips together. He counted to four in his head and then stepped back, unable to open his eyes and waiting for the punch, the sound of disgust, the uncomfortable rejection, anything. Anything but what happened then.  
  
Sirius was kissing him. He had his hands on Remus’ hair and he was kissing him. Really, truly, willingly kissing him. Remus couldn’t contain a soft moan. His mouth opened slightly, and he felt Sirius’ hesitant tongue touch his lower lip, as if asking for permission. It felt so good he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
No, wait. He was going to be sick.  
  
Remus’ eyes opened wide and he turned around suddenly, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Some minutes later, he exited the bathroom again feeling slightly better, but ready to tell Sirius that any further snogging session needed to be postponed until tomorrow (and until he had washed his mouth at least a dozen times more).  
  
His heart sank, however, when he realized that Sirius was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for making you wait! I've had the chapter written for days, but I had to travel and didn't have an Internet connection. But I'm back home, so here is the second/last chapter. Don't expect anything original or very long, this was always meant to be a silly short fic I wrote to satisfy my own need for more get-together wolfstar fics. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, though :)
> 
> p.s: there's some homophobic slurs but James doesn't mean it, hope it doesn't bother you. Also I had to change the rating, ups. This isn't super explicit, though

There were many adjectives one could use to describe Sirius Black. Attractive was one, of course. But also rebellious, funny, intelligent, dramatic; even pretty annoying, when he was bored. Predictable, however, was not a word that would come to mind. Remus knew that for certain after spending six years living with the guy. Nevertheless, before he finally fell asleep the night before, he was convinced that he would have to suffer through days -or maybe even weeks- of Sirius ignoring him. What he did not expect was opening his eyes the next morning and finding his friend intensely staring at him.  
  
“We need to talk,” he said.  
  
Remus, startled and completely not prepared for this course of events, sat up in his bed as if his ass was on fire. He immediately regretted it when he felt a sharp stab of pain on his head.  
  
“That,” pointed Sirius, “is called a hangover, love”  
  
“Spell” he muttered. “Wand”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My wand” he repeated, gesturing insistently at the bedside table.  
  
Sirius reached over and grabbed Remus’ wand, handing it to him. Without opening his eyes, Remus pronounced a quick spell and let out a sigh of relief when the pain subsided.  
  
“How… what did you do?” stammered Sirius.  
  
“It’s a hangover cure” clarified Remus, now with his eyes opened but still trying to avoid looking at his friend. “I found it in some old book some weeks ago, didn't expect it to work but...”  
  
“What? That’s a thing?” yelled Sirius. “How come you never taught me that every time I had to go through a whole day of classes with a hangover?”  
  
Remus snorted. “Because you would party every night, then, if you knew your actions wouldn’t have consequences”  
  
Sirius gaped at him. “You absolute wanker”  
  
Remus couldn’t avoid smiling.  
  
“Prat”  
  
“Git”  
  
“Tosser”  
  
“Twat”  
  
“Arse”  
  
“You _want_ my arse, don’t kid yourself.”  
  
Silence followed then. Remus wasn’t completely sure whether he wanted to have this conversation or not. Look at them, they were behaving… well, Remus didn’t like the word ‘normal’. But they were behaving like they always did, teasing each other, like friends always tease each other. This was proof enough that they could just pretend that the previous night had never happened. Sure, it would hurt. Remus would never admit to it out loud but the night before, when he had realised that Sirius had gone to bed and closed the bed curtains (with a spell, even; Remus had tried and failed to open them), he had cried himself to sleep like a fucking baby. But the hurt would pass eventually, right? This was just a stupid teenage crush. Yes, it had been going on for three years, but that didn’t mean he would never get over Sirius. And surely it was better having Sirius as a best friend than not having him at all.  
  
“I need to have a shower,” he announced, making up his mind and moving to stand up.  
  
Sirius had other ideas. He placed a hand in Remus’ tigh and pushed him back down on the bed.  
  
“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere,” he warned him. “I did not just bribe James and Peter into leaving the bedroom at nine a.m on a Sunday morning so you could avoid this conversation, young man”  
  
“I… Padfoot. Please,” he begged, finally looking directly into his friend’s eyes. “Just leave it”  
  
Sirius waited a second, and then shook his head.  
  
“You kissed me” he stated. “You like me. Admit it”  
  
Remus felt anger boiling up inside him. Okay, so Sirius knew he liked him. Not that difficult to deduce. He didn’t need to keep twisting the knife, though.  
  
“Well, you kissed me back!” he exclaimed. “And I was way drunker than you”  
  
“Merlin, Remus, are you implying I took advantage of you?”  
  
“You…”  
  
“You threw yourself at me!” yelled Sirius, pushing an accusing finger against Remus’ chest.  
  
“You,” replied Remus, batting away Sirius’ hand, “didn’t seem so offended when you tried to shove your tongue in my mouth!”  
  
Sirius now put both of his hands in Remus’ chest, shoving him quite strongly. Remus shoved him back. Sirius did it again, so roughly that Remus felt himself fall back on the bed and grabbed Sirius by the front of his t-shirt, taking him down as well. Soon they were wrestling, hands and elbows and knees everywhere. Remus grunted in pain when a punch landed on his stomach. Angry, he grabbed a handful of Sirius’ long hair and pulled, to which Sirius… _moaned_?  
  
Remus stopped, breathing heavily, his fingers still entangled in dark black hair. Sirius stopped too, his eyes wide as plates. It seemed that they had both realised at the exact same time the position they were in, their bodies touching in so many places Remus felt all the blood leave his head and travel quickly down to a more central area of his body. They had wrestled countless times before, why was it suddenly so… _sexual_?  
  
He was about to ask Sirius to get the fuck off of him, scared that his friend would notice just how the fight had affected him, when Sirius surprised him once again by subtlety rolling his hips against Remus’. They both gasped, feeling a shot of pleasure as their erections rubbed together.  
  
“Pads” Remus whispered, and even he wasn’t sure whether he was asking Sirius to stop before it was too late, or to never ever stop under any circumstance.  
  
Apparently, Sirius decided it was the latter. He rolled his hips again and they both swore under their breaths. Suddenly there were lips on Remus’ lips and a tongue in his mouth and hands sneaking under his t-shirt; and he had done this and so much more before, but it was never exactly like this, never felt like this, never so spectacularly good. It was so good that it was actually painful, because Remus needed more, now, or he would literally explode. With an agility that could only come with lots of practice, he seized Sirius by the hips and turned them over so that he was on top.  
  
“Fuck” gasped Sirius, grabbing Remus’ ass with both hands and pushing him down on him. He opened his legs wider and shamelessly thrust his hips up, seeking more friction.  
“Fuck! Moony”  
  
Remus grunted in response. Really, he often did enjoy talking dirty (or being dirty-talked to), but right now, with Sirius, he found that his usually large vocabulary was reduced to lots of animal grunting and a few words no more complex than “fuck” and “please”.  
  
He murmured a curse against Sirius’ lips. He was embarrassingly close already. He kissed down his friend’s neck, biting and licking and sucking. He could imagine what they looked like, desperately grinding against each other like animals in heat but fully clothed; panting and moaning, with a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Sirius’ hands on Remus’ ass and one of his legs hooked around his hips.  
  
The image was enough to send him over the edge, and he came, with his friend’s name on his lips. Somehow he managed to continue moving up and down for a few seconds more, until Sirius arched his back and uttered a stream of profanities as he finally reached climax.  
  
After that, Remus let himself fall on top of his friend, completely exhausted.  
  
“Well, that’s one more point for me” said Sirius a moment later, still panting.  
  
Remus moved back a little to frown at his friend. “What?”  
  
“Last night. I said I had never shagged a bloke” he explained, smiling smugly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. “Not sure dry-humping counts as shagging”  
  
“It does!”  
  
“It doesn’t”  
  
“It does!”  
  
“No, it..!” yelled Remus, but was cut off by Sirius pressing their mouths together once again. This time, however, was Remus’ turn for surprises. Instead of letting himself be silenced, he grabbed Sirius’ hair as he had done minutes ago and pulled back with just enough force to extract a soft moan from the boy below him.  
  
“I said, it doesn’t count” Remus calmly repeated. He smiled suggestively. “I do intend on helping you get that point, though, if you want to”  
  
“Fucking hell” moaned Sirius. “Merlin, Moony, I want you so bad”  
  
That much was clear now, thought Remus. Not even his self-deprecating ass could deny it. There was still something bothering him, though. He knew it was stupid to ask but… heck, they had just made each other come in their pants, he reckoned he deserved an explanation.  
  
“I-I want you too Sirius, but… Why did you run away last night?”  
  
“What? I didn’t run away, you did!”  
  
“No, what? I didn’t! I was going to be sick so I went into the bathroom, and when I came out you were gone”  
  
Sirius looked at him, startled. Then he began laughing.  
  
“Oh, shit” he said between laughs. “James was right, the prat. He told me it was probably all a stupid misunderstanding. I just saw you locking yourself in the bathroom after we kissed and thought I had been so bad at it that you totally hated it”  
  
“Oh,” said Remus, finally understanding. Relief washed over him. “Why would I hate it, though? Almost every girl in the school is happy to proclaim how good of a kisser you are”  
  
“Yeah, but…” Sirius looked down. He seemed uncomfortable, almost shy. Remus decided he rather enjoyed seeing Sirius blush. “You said it. Girls. It’s not the same. I’d only kissed one bloke before you, and you are so… I’m just… worried, I guess. That I’m not experienced enough, or whatever.”  
  
Remus chuckled, but stopped when Sirius threw him an ugly look. “Merlin, Pads, don’t worry. You’re perfectly fine as it is” He got closer to his lover’s face. “And…” he whispered, kissing the corner of Sirius’ mouth. His teeth caught the boy’s bottom lip for a moment, and then he let go, moving to kiss along Sirius’ sharp jaw. “You lot are always telling me I should become a teacher after school. Maybe I should begin practicing, teaching you some rather useful stuff. What do you say?”  
  
“Mmm” Sirius seemed undecided as to what he wanted to do: laugh at Moony’s attempt at talking dirty, or just beg to start his classes right about now. “I’d like that a lot,” he decided, adding at the last minute: “professor”  
  
That had Remus laughing his ass off, completely ruining the mood.  
  
“No role-play for now, got it” laughed Sirius.  
  
After they had calmed down, Remus reached for his wand again and casted a quick scourgify on both of them. Then they stood in silence for a moment. Remus rested his head in Sirius’ chest, feeling the rhythmic movement of his lover’s breathing. He felt fingers move through his hair and sighed in contentment. It was a very pleasant silence, like the ones that always came when Remus was curled up in the sofa in the Common Room, reading some old version of a Jane Austen book for the third time as Sirius jotted down ideas on a piece of parchment for the next big Marauders’ prank. Now, as he thought about moments like that one, he couldn’t stop smiling against the soft fabric of Sirius’ t-shirt. He felt like a right sap.  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t decide to ignore me for a week after last night’s misunderstanding” he murmured. Then he felt Sirius’ chest shake with laughter under his head.  
  
“Actually, that _was_ the plan” he admitted. “I lied before. I didn’t bribe James into leaving the room to talk to you. He woke me up this morning and demanded I tell him what the fuck I’d done to make you cry yourself to sleep”  
  
Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“After I explained and told him I intended to ignore you until the whole thing solved itself, he communicated his verdict, which was, and I quote,” continued Sirius, “we are both clueless prats who need to just sit and talk to each other about our feelings like real poofters do”  
  
Remus laughed, moving to look Sirius in the eye.  
  
“Then he woke up Pete and carried him out of the room, putting a locking charm in the door so that I would have to talk to you”  
  
“Fucking wanker,” stated Remus, sending a silent thank you to their friend.  
  
“Yeah, but joke’s on him”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Sirius threw a glance at James’ bed and then turned to Remus again, a side of his mouth curving up in a naughty smile.  
  
“Wanna start my first lesson now, professor?”  
  
Remus’ mouth mirrored his lover’s smile. He quickly stood up and grabbed Sirius’ hand, guiding them both towards Prong’s bed as they giggled like over-excited kids.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know in the comments if you spot any mistake or if I really suck at writing smut. Also if you have any better titles for this fic I could use the help (I hate thinking of titles). Any kind of comment makes me so so happy!!  
> Special thanks to everyone who left kudos/comments in the first chapter, and especially to ActMoreLikeADogSirius for giving me some very useful feedback


End file.
